


To Not Watch

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [45]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Waverly Earp’s opinion there is nothing more enjoyable that snatching an hour of free time with her <em>girlfriend</em> to pointedly not watch TV together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Not Watch

“What time does your shift start then?” Waverly asked with a small quirk of her eyebrow as her eyes followed her red haired girlfriend around the woman's bedroom. 

Nicole bent to retrieve her boots from the floor, and left her shirt hanging open, to sit on the edge of the bed as she laced up the heavy boots. “Not for another hour or so today,” she said after a quick look at the clock that sat perched on her bedside table, “I’m the lucky soul manning the speed gun out on the highway tonight.” 

“Ah,” Waverly hummed in understanding, “is that one of the special privileges of being the only rookie in the department?”

“You know it.” Nicole groaned, kicking her feet out as she flopped backwards to lie across the bed. “At least my girlfriend’s the prettiest.” 

Waverly bit back a laugh at Nicole’s overly exaggerated wink and leant forward to press a soft kiss to the woman’s cheek. “You’re adorable.” She murmured, trailing her fingertip across Nicole’s jaw as her eyes traced the woman’s upside-down features. “Come on, if you’ve got another hour to wait, we can watch some TV.”

“Ugh, fine.” Nicole grumbled as she sat up. “What do you want to watch?”

“Well,” Waverly said as she twined her fingers between Nicole’s longer digits, “it’s more about what I don’t want to watch, if you catch my meaning.”

“Oh.” Nicole blinked—once, twice, and then a third time—before a bright grin erupted onto her face. “Right, we can do that.”

“I’m glad you’re so willing to serve Officer.” Waverly said with a chuckle as she pulled Nicole across the bed to plant a firm kiss on her waiting lips.


End file.
